Samoan Thor
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: Prompted by the chemistry I could see between Tej and Hobbs in F&F6. I claim no ownership of Fast and Furious in anyway, shape or form. **Warning, chapter three contains explicit slash** Don't read it if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Samoan Thor**

Tej wakes to his alarm, smacking it off as he scrubs a hand over his face and through the stubble on it. He takes his time getting to the side of the bed, his bones creaking. He feels twice his age. He sits on the bed for several minutes not taking in the mess of clothes on his floor. Usually he is very neat but it's getting harder to continue each time he receives a visit from him. Thoughts scatter like the wind as he deliberately moves away from thinking at ll. He heads to the shower without looking at anything further and when he has finished he leaves the bathroom without having even looked in the mirror. He knows what he'll see and he doesn't want to see it anymore.

He's at work, been working on an old womans car for the past couple of hours, he's taken to preferring the low-end garage instead of the high-end one he has that caters to racers. Tej hasn't felt like being around racers since he got back from Europe. Suddenly, as he's wiping his hands on a rag it's snatched out of his hand by the only other person other than Brian who would dare challenge him. He closes his eyes waiting for her to talk, whatever it is it won't be good. But she surprises him by yanking on his ear, and not in a good way either. Before he knows it she has hauled him over to the bench where there is a mirror stuck on the wall. "Look at yourself! You can't go on this way, you're killing yourself."

Suki has forced him eye to eye with himself in the mirror, he'd deliberately been avoiding. Tej looked at himself. His skin was sallow, his eyes sunken, the bags under them could hold a Skyline. But it was the marks on his neck that he'd been really avoiding. They're still obvious, no shirt will cover them so he hasn't even bothered to try. They're vicious bites and bruises, some are still so bad they're nearly black, others have turned that sickly green colour before they'll fade away together. But the one he's trying to avoid is still the only one he can see.

It's on the left side of his neck down at the join to his shoulder. It's scabbed over because when he'd been bitten blood had been drawn. And that had drawn him like a moth to a flame. His huge body had been behind Tej him ramming itself into him whether he'd wanted him to or not. When he'd bitten Tej and drawn blood it had incited a blood lust in him that Tej had never seen before. He'd become so hard and rough and violent inside Tej he had thought he was going to fuck him to death. He'd never been afraid of him until that time. Wary, uncertain yes. Afraid no. But he was now.

Because Tej can still feel inside him how excited he'd gotten when he'd drawn the blood on him and how excited Tej himself had gotten in turn. He had come like he'd never come before scattering himself all over the sheets on his bed. Sheets he still hadn't changed. As if he could keep his smell around him longer by not changing them. He scrubs a hand over his face again, scratches it through his hair. Suki is right, he is killing himself. Allowing himself to be used as a fuck bag for him. Whenever he's flying by it's easy to make a quick stopover. Tej, he's good man, he'll be there, he'll wait for you. He was never gonna have a relationship with the man and the sooner he recognised that the better he'd be.

He looks at Suki. "What?" She looks sad.

"I'm sorry it's not working out, I only want you to be happy Tej." She hugs him solidly, her arms holding him firmly. Her breasts press against his chest and he wishes that that turned him on. It would be so easy if it did. But then she wasn't turned on by guys so that wouldn't work either. Tej shakes his head at his musings before pulling away.

"Gotta finish this." He moves back to the car.

"And you're coming to the races tonight, I'm picking you up and I'm not taking no for an answer." She turns and walks out before he can say anything else.

Tej gets out of the shower for the second time and this time he looks in the mirror. Shaking his head at himself he shaves and trims his moustache, then he trims his hair before hopping back in the shower to rinse off the loose hair. When he is done he looks acceptable. Nothing to be done about his neck, but the scabbed over wound will be covered by a collared shirt so that's okay. Suki comes in just as he's buttoning up a shirt. His necklace catches the light as he turns to her. She smiles at him and for the first time in ten days Tej feels a smile cross his own face. It lasts until she turns around to leave the house and he follows her. While she is right he still can't really smile. He doesn't think he'll be happy again. Phantom pain on his bite mark brings him to his senses and he quickly grabs his keys and follow's Suki.

It is late when Tej is dropped off again. He is feeling mellow. More mellow than he has felt since he returned from Europe. He's had a few beers, some good conversation and no one bothered him or made comments about his bruises and marks. He'd felt normal again tonight. He thinks he can do this. He can get over him. He decides he needs to tell him that it's over. That he won't be his dirty little secret anymore. That he's worth more than a fuck to and from a job. He needs to speak to him. No, if he speaks to him he won't say anything. He needs to text him or e-mail him. Having decided this in his mildly drunk state Tej decides to do it straight away. "Have a good time boy?"

The words drop like stones in front of him. Tej feels them drop and the ripples they cause in the room fan out brush against his face. "I called but you didn't answer, so I came by. You have quite an alarm system, good thing you taught me a thing or two or I may have been still on your doorstop." He paused as he takes a slow deliberate sip of the beer he'd helped himself to from Tej' fridge. Tej notices his mobile on the table in front of him. "Care to tell me why you didn't take your phone with you tonight boy?" He always calls him that, boy. Like Tej is a lesser person. He knows he isn't but he makes him feel that way.

"I forgot it." A finely sculpted eyebrow raises mockingly at him.

"You, a tech geek forgot to take your phone? I don't fucking think so. I think you were avoiding me." He takes another sip of beer. "And I want to know why you would think that would make a difference?" He stops waiting for Tej to answer. He knows he has to, has to say he's not doing this anymore.

"No." His throat closes on more words and he's left floundering. That brow raises again.

"No?" Another sip of beer. "No, what?" Tej can't answer. He watches the smile come out again. It is simply breathtaking. "Then I guess your answer is yes then isn't it?" Tej shakes his head in another no but doesn't say anything. He simply watches mutely as he puts down the beer bottle standing to his full height. Tej can see more of his tattoo has been inked on his arm, it's slowly crawling down to his wrist. Tej used to love licking the new ink as he memorized it. But he'd stopped himself doing that when he realised whether he knew the man's ink didn't matter because he didn't and would never know the man himself.

He finds himself backing away as he is stalked until he comes up against his kitchen counter. Before he can slide one way or the other hands are on his hips pinning him in place. He closes his eyes as his traitorous cock jumps in his pants. He knows it will always jump for this man, no matter what. The hands are gentle on him though, confusing him. Tej feels him lean in as he sniffs along his neck like he always does. Tej had asked him once why he did it but he'd just smiled and not answered. When he gets to his ear he flicks his tongue against it causing Tej knees to weaken. His ears are one of his biggest turn-ons and he'd learned that the very first time they'd been together. His hears had been the catalyst actually.

They had been talking about Giselle dying. He'd said he was sorry and he'd brushed his hand over Tej' face. When his fingers had touched his ears Tej had not been able to stop himself from leaning into the touch. The softest of whines had left his mouth. And the man had hooked him. With his next touch he'd slid both hands up Tej, fingers brushing over both his ears ever so slightly like feathers. And Tej had been lost his eyes closing in pleasure as he'd felt him leaning in before he brushed their lips together so very softly. That first time had been their only soft time. Every time after that he'd been hard and demanding which Tej had loved until he'd realised that was all it was going to be. By then of course with that first tender encounter he'd been already lost. He'd fallen in love with an illusion.

And now he was going to do something about it. "No, I'm not doing this anymore, you need to go." The words came out soft, the man knew his weakness and was exploiting it to the fullest tonight, he wanted Tej and he was making it obvious. He tries again, the man was nuzzling his neck now. "I said no." His words are firmer and he pushes against the stomach pressing him into the counter. It's like trying to move a brick wall. The brick wall stops, looking at him curiously.

"I thought you wanted this, us?" His tone is puzzled. Tej laughs, the man thinks he only wants what he wants. Sex. A willing body. His cock jumps again reminding him his body is willing.

"I'm not a fucking toy to be had when you're sliding through town from here to there, I ain't your fuck buddy." He pauses as that beautiful face looks down at him quietly. Too quietly. Tej swallows, he knows how quiet and this man don't go together.

"You're not a fuck buddy? I don't recall that I ever actually called you that Parker, have I ever called you that?" His words are soft, too soft. Tej can feel himself shrinking under the man's stare.

"Don't have to, it's obvious to everyone what I am. Or what I'm not." His tone is bitter. He'd had high hopes for them. And those hopes had been dashed like a bucket of cold water in his face when the man had simply walked away from him at Dom's house after giving them their pardons. But he'd pulled himself together and gotten back to Miami opening his two garages again. And he'd been getting by. Maybe not great but he'd been getting there And one day some time later his phone had rung. The caller ID had read Samoan Thor. They'd been animals that night, at each other for hours almost without pause. Not like last time but close. Tej had ached for days afterward, he'd felt the man every time he had sat down. And a smile had crossed his face each time.

But that was then and this was now. Time after time he'd tried to take them beyond sex and each time he'd been shot down. Dinner out? No. Friends around? No. Holiday? No. Racing? No. Fishing? No. Every suggestion shot down until he'd stopped asking. And when he'd stopped asking was when he started to die on the inside. Piece by piece until there was nothing left of him but the shell standing in front of the man that had killed him.

"Get the fuck out of here man, I'm not doing this anymore." He has surprised him so much that he is able to twist away and move into the lounge room and beyond into his bedroom. He heads for the shower needing clean himself. He always makes Tej feel dirty nowadays.

When he gets out of the shower he knows he has gone. There is a stillness in the air created by the vacuum the man always leaves in his wake. Tej forces himself to look in the mirror again. His eyes are clear, he doesn't look great but his eyes are clear. He can do this. With time, he can do this. He heads in to change the sheets on his bed before getting into it for the night. Just as he's drifting off to sleep he feels what's left of his heart crack and shatter into a million pieces leaving him breathless in pain. Then sleep claims him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samoan Thor II**

Hobbs shut and bolted his door behind him out of habit. He moved to the bedroom putting his duffel bag on the bed and unpacking it before repacking it so it was ready for his next trip. There was always a next trip. Then instead of undressing himself and showering off work as he usually did he simply sat down on the bed. For several minutes he sat there staring at nothing before giving in and laying down, his legs hanging off the side, boots still on.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why he couldn't stick to his usual routine. But he didn't move. Hours later he woke with a stiff back. Sitting up he leaned down and unlaced and removed his boots. Then he padded to the bathroom. He was a big man and his work was physically demanding. The reason he'd taken this specific apartment even though the rent was steep was the bathroom. It was luxurious in the extreme. Marble, separate bath and shower. And the shower head was a work of art. The settings he could get with it were beyond belief. His body needed them with the abuse it took as well as the abuse he doled out to it. He knew he pushed it to the limits physically, he liked being fit, he liked being strong. So he made himself that way.

He is half way through his shower just relaxing under the water when he feels it. He clasps a hand to his chest as he feels his heart start thudding uncontrollably. Beating erratically without reason. And he cannot get his breath no matter how he tries. He doubles over as pain fills every fiber of his being. His mouth is open but no sound is coming out. _Heart attack_ is what he thinks at first but he has no tingling, no numbness in his arms. He manages to stand upright, the hot water running down his frame. As he moves to turn it off his eyes see the newly inked parts of his tattoo and he thinks of how Tej used to lick at them when they were together.

And he knows. He knows he is not having a heart attack. He leans his palm on the wall instead, letting the water run. His other hand clenches into a fist pushing on his chest. He wishes he could push it right into his chest and cut out that traitorous piece of shit called a heart. Then he wouldn't be feeling this way. Because he knows now what is happening is punishment for letting the best thing that had happened to him walk out of his life. He'd been fucking stupid to get together with Tej at all. Or at least that's what he'd told himself. When they'd been comforting each other over Giselle and he'd discovered Tej liked his ears being played with he hadn't been able to help himself. He'd had to, needed to touch him, to be touched and comforted in return.

But it was his own fault he'd returned to him. He could have and should have left it after he'd given them their pardons. But he'd come home one night to this empty place he called home. He'd been lying in bed and he'd needed Tej. He hadn't questioned it. He'd simply called. And Tej had been there. He tries to smile when he remembers how hungry he was with him that night. But what crosses his face is anything but a smile. And he feels his heart begin to shatter inside his chest. He moves his fist away before bringing it back in viciously punching himself in the chest, once, twice, three times in hopes of easing the pain.

Of course it doesn't work. If anything the physical ache combined with the emotional ache simply makes it worse. He comes to himself hours later on the floor, the water running cold over him now causing him to shiver uncontrollably. He stands up, bent over like an old man. He switches off the water and steps out grabbing a towel. He rubs himself down vigorously trying to warm his skin. And when he gets to his chest he flinches in pain. He looks down at himself. He has a bruise on his chest. And he remembers. He remembers punching himself to try to beat the pain out of his body. Talk about fucked up. He cleans his teeth and moves back into the bedroom leaving his clothes on the floor. Something else he'd never normally do. But tonight is not normal. Tonight his heart is breaking. He dresses casually as always but not work casually. He heads out.

Hours later he is home, he'd eaten, drunk enough to numb the pain and then made the horrendous mistake of trying to pick someone up. Well not trying, that hadn't been hard at all, but he'd been unable to have sex with them. They weren't Tej. It's been weeks since he's seen him. Weeks. He has no doubt Tej had moved on. He'd told him to fuck off after all. He'd never been told to fuck off before in a relationship, he'd always been the one who broke it off. He lay down on his bed again without undressing, simply unlaced his boots and slid himself back. Hasn't cleaned his teeth either.

If wouldn't work, of course it wouldn't work, there were a myriad of reasons why it wouldn't work. He ignores the voice that told him he'd never even bothered to try. Why bother with something that was doomed to fail? _But what if it didn't fail?_ His voice says in a whisper. Fuck. He slides his hand into his pants palming his cock as he glances at his phone. Tej never knew he'd taken these few pictures of him while he was sleeping. Naked. One of him on his stomach, sheet barely covering his arse and a hand hanging off the bed, his head facing away from him. His medallion had worked itself around so it was hanging down his back. Another on his side facing the camera, curled up like he was in the womb. Another on his back and so on. He jerks himself off as his thumb moves the pictures back and forth on his screen. Watching Tej each time. His orgasm rolls up from his toes and his neck arches as he imagines Tej kissing and biting his neck while his fingers work inside him.

Tej had never fucked him. He'd never thought he'd wanted to though he would have liked it. He wasn't an exclusive topper like some men. But men assumed he'd only top because of his size. Tej had never asked and he'd assumed he wasn't interested. He'd assumed a lot of things he thought. One thing he knew he wasn't assuming was the fact that he was a brainless fuck. He rolls on his side letting his come dry on his hand and clothes uncaring. When he wakes the next morning he is calm. He has decided what he's going to do.

Hobbs sat himself on the edge of the bed for some minutes before standing. He stretched as he did. He headed back to the bathroom and dumped his clothes on the floor before showering again. No breakdown this time. His mind is clear. He picks up both sets of clothes and heads to the laundry throwing them all in the machine and putting in the laundry liquid. He has breakfast as he thinks about what he's going to do and he cleans his weapon after switching the clothes from the washer to the dryer. When they're finished as are his weapons he takes them out and folds them. Then he simply sits in the kitchen with his everyday weapon in front of him. It is life he thinks. And death. It or another weapon has saved his life many times at the cost of another life. And really when you think about it his life has no meaning. When he dies there will not even be a ripple to mark it.

Yes he has a gift for catching criminals. He has a gift for pulling threads of evidence and putting them together and postulating from it where a criminal will be and more often that not he is right. But plenty of people can track criminals. Hobbs takes a deep breath and picks up his weapon. Slides in the clip, racks a round and pops the clip out again. He pushes in the last bullet and makes sure the safety is on as he slides the clip back in.

Then he stands and holsters his weapon. He takes his keys and wallet and badge along with a pair of sunglasses and leaves the sterile place he calls home.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Companion piece to Samoan Thor and Samoan Thor II, explicit male on male smut is contained in this story, if you're not a fan, I don't recommend you read this story._

**Samoan Thor III**

Hours later Hobbs returns to his apartment. He feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He eats the chicken salad he'd brought home with him leaning against the kitchen counter. Then he packs. All his clothes, all his personal belongings, most of it is already tidied away anyway. He is anally neat he knows. Verging on obsessively so. By around three in the morning he has packed everything he wants to take with him. Then he starts to move it all down to his vehicle. Trip after trip. It fits with room left over which is sad. He turns off and un-plugs everything electrical before he empties the milk he'd bought down the drain and puts the bottle in the bin before taking that out to the disposal. Then he makes one last check of the apartment before he closes the door behind him hoping never to return.

##########

Several weeks later he leases a small beachside apartment. Not much but a good bathroom, and the complex houses a decent gym. He unpacks and makes his bed. Then he showers and changes. He has months yet before he has to return to work. Months he's going to take advantage of. And if his bosses want him back as bad as they say they'll allow him to work from wherever he wants. They'd offered it to him when he'd tried to resign. He was realising he wanted, needed to work so he'd more than likely return but not in D.C. Never again would he live there.

He's spent the last weeks meandering around the country, sometimes driving for hours at a time without even stopping the night. He'd been through the mountains and on up to Canada and then down to Washington State. It was there that he'd realised he was putting off the inevitable. And so he'd driven again straight down the coast and across following it all the way to Miami. He was here and he was ready to fish or cut bait. That said there was no rush. He needed to see if this was a place he could live, assuming things developed how he wanted them to. He settles in, taking his time.

Luke discovers he likes Miami, it has a somehow laid back but at the same time frenetic energy. He finds it easy to sleep even though he doesn't live in a quiet neighbourhood. For the most part people are more than friendly though he'd had some issues with teen's trying shit on with him. That hadn't taken long to sort out. Neither had the dealer on the block. He's standing on the balcony looking down at the street thinking about going for a run as he muses on the trouble he seems to attract. Like Dominic Toretto did. Shaking his head he heads back inside grabbing his butt pack with some essentials. He ties his runner's and heads out. Two hours later he is back soaking wet, he strips off and leaving his clothes where they fall he showers off the sweat and sand. Under the shower he thinks it's time to visit Tej.

Tej meanwhile is finally back in the swing of things. He can look at himself in the mirror these days and not find any shadows, he still looks tired but he's been working his butt off getting vehicles ready for Florida's Race War's. He's thankful for it as it means he has a week off. He's sending some staff to the Race War's to keep up vehicles, he'd discovered it was lucrative to do this. But he'd be fucked if he was going himself. His days of that were long gone and he was thankful for it. Unlike Brian who would always live for that shit he thought. He's standing out the front seeing off the staff before he shut's his specialist garage down for the week. Suki's ramrodding them and Tej knows she'll keep everyone and everything in line. They exchange a few words and then like she always does Suki hugs him. They've always been physical with each other, enjoying each other's touch. She kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back then they hold each other and he kisses her neck then the top of her head as she lays it on his chest. Resting his chin on the top of her head they stay like that for some time, drawing strength from each other

Opening his eyes he sees a figure he doesn't initially recognise staring at him from across the street. He blinks trying to focus but is distracted by Suki breaking away and saying goodbye. Tej focuses on her and it's only when the trucks pull out of his lot that he looks back across the street. Nothing. He shakes his head wondering if he'd ever get over the man who had left his mark literally on his flesh in the form of two small scars on the side of his neck from their last encounter. He looked like he'd been bitten by a fucking vampire. He finishes up the job he has sending the rest of the staff off early. He turns on the answering machine with the recording that the shop was closed for the next week and he heads back into the interior to finish off the job he's got lined up. It's late, dark has fallen when he's finished, but he's glad he'd stayed to finish it now. He has the week off.

He switches everything off, sets the alarm and heads out to his truck. He'd given up driving flashy shit, too much trouble, he did miss it though. He stops as he gets to his truck. The tailgate is down and there is a figure sitting on it. A figure he thought he'd seen earlier today but had then mistaken it for his imagination. Looked like he hadn't imagined him after all. "Hobbs." He doesn't say anything else but he stops walking, leaving a good twelve feet of space between them.

"Tej." Luke doesn't move.

"What do you want?" Tej feels his heart speed up at the look of sheer lust that Hobbs throws him. "No." His answer is firm and unhesitating. A smile tugs the corner of Hobbs lips causing Tej to frown.

"I could change your mind you know." Luke quirks a brow at Tej knowing full well that if he got his hands on Tej, no would become yes. But he stops himself even though he want's nothing more than to take Tej, hard, fast and brutal. He's missed him. And his body wants release. He raises a hand before Tej can say anything else. "But I'll start with you calling me Luke. Can you do that?" Tej frowns at him making him realise in all the time they'd spent together he'd never asked him to call him Luke, he'd always let Tej call him Hobbs. He wonders if he has any chance at all to repair what he and Tej once had. Before he can go any further however Tej speaks again.

'You're wearing shorts man." He is frowning at Luke's legs as if noticing them for the first time. It's not the first time he's seen them having seen them naked and tangled with his own dozens of times, but it's the first time he's seen them in a pair of shorts.

"Well," Luke hesitates over saying he's moved here. Too much too soon he thinks. "I'm on holidays, doesn't one usually wear shorts when they're on holidays?" He looks at his legs in the shorts and deck shoes. "And I wanted to ask you to dinner." He looks back up at Tej seeing the shock on his face. He swallows realising it's because he's never asked this of Tej before. Tej had always asked and he'd always said no. He'd had his reasons which were more than likely not what Tej thought, but he hadn't realised how much he'd hurt him as a result.

"Dinner, you and me?" Tej' tone is nothing but skeptical.

"Dinner, the two of us yes." Luke answers him mildly, allowing Tej to make up his mind without influence. But he thinks he's not above begging if he needs to.

'Why?" A fair question Luke realises. He takes a breath looking at the ground before looking up at Tej still standing so far away. He mulls over what he needs to say and how to say it.

"Because," The words when they come, come easily. They're the truth, unvarnished and not sugar-coated. "I love you, I want to be with you, in every way." He says no more steeling himself for what Tej will say in return.

"Define 'be with'" Tej doesn't move any closer to Luke.

"Eat, drink, sleep, be merry." Luke's attempt at a joke falls flat. "Sorry." He pauses again thinking of what to say. And again the words come easily once he decides, "I want us to see each other as a couple, no more. I want us to move in together, to live with each other and sleep with each other. I want to share Christmas' and birthdays with you, year after year." He stops speaking on a rush thinking he's said way too much too soon. Tej is merely looking at him, head cocked to the side, hands on his hips as he considers Luke. Luke expects more conversation but is surprised.

"Where did you want to have dinner?" Tej thinks he's fucking crazy for saying yes but he can't say no to that tiny kernel of hope unfurling in his heart. "Neither of us are dressed up man, it'll have to be someplace casual." He doesn't move though waiting for Luke to answer him. Luke eyebrows raise for a second as he realises Tej has said yes, but now yes, not tomorrow or the next day, now.

He names a steak place he's eaten at a few times since he's been in town and Tej nods and jerks his head, "Get in then." Luck gets off the tailgate of the truck and pushes it closed moving around to the passenger door. This is another test of sorts he knows, usually he'd be the one driving, not Tej. They pull up at the steakhouse and get out of the vehicle moving to the entrance together without having spoken a word on the drive over. But Luke has forgotten one thing. How noticeable he is.

The hostess greets him by name and leads them straight to a table in the corner where he'd eaten every time he'd been here. Tej is frowning at him as they're settled down with menu's both ordering a beer from the waitress that appears. "Exactly how long have you been in town man?" Tej asks the question as Luke looks at the menu thinking he's in the mood for seafood with his steak.

He looks up at Tej for a few seconds before answering, "A couple of weeks. Have a lot of vacation time saved up and after Europe," He pauses to take a few swallows from his beer before continuing "And us, I need time off." He drinks some more of his beer and places his order to the waitress who comes back. He also orders another beer. Tej frowns when he does.

"You planning on getting smashed tonight then?"

Luke shakes his head no, "Three is my limit, four if I'm not driving." He looks over at Tej still frowning at him, and continues "But I'll stop at two if it makes you more comfortable." He raises his eyebrows waiting for an answer. Tej shakes his head.

"No man, it's good, I'll drive you back to your hotel." He leans back in the chair looking around, they're early for the adult dinner crowd, place is filling up with families at the moment with young kids. It was not a private place, yet it was the perfect place for them. Public but not somewhere they'd run into anyone Tej knew. He knows Luke doesn't realise this. What he doesn't know is why he's here, why he'd said yes. They sit in silence waiting for their food to be delivered and eat in silence when it is. It's a companionable silence Tej realises, they don't need to talk to be happy in each other's company. But they need to talk, or he needs Hobbs, no _Luke_ to talk, to find out why exactly he's here. Luke surprises him by ordering dessert. He'd never been one do to that in the past.

As they eat their dessert Tej thinks it's time to find out why Luke is here, or why he's here now. "Why now man?" he stirs his coffee as he pulls it toward him after finishing off his dessert. He watches Luke do the same with his tea. Then he takes a breath and leans back in his chair. He goes to speak but is interrupted by the waitress clearing their plates. He glances around and shakes his head.

"Can we maybe take a walk on the beach and talk when we're finished here?" Tej simply nods. His heart is beating faster with every minute that passes. Luke has professed love, has said he wants them to be together as a couple. He wouldn't say that if he didn't mean it, right? He shakes his head at himself and rises saying he needs to hit the bathroom. Luke responds that he'll pay the bill and meet him out the front. When Tej gets out there Luke is leaning against the hood of his truck this time, ankles crossed and arms folded across his chest. He is looking off into the distance and Tej takes a moment to watch him. He is beautiful. Physically so beautiful it's painful to watch him at times. Tej could never believe his luck; that out of all the men out there Luke had chosen him. Yeah, he wasn't bad to look at but he wasn't an oil painting either. He didn't have perfectly put together features that only enhanced each other making him heartbreaking. He'd seen women and men alike just pause and stare at Luke when he walked past. Luke never noticed it himself though. He was completely unaware of the sexuality he exuded from his pores that made people literally stand up and take notice of him as someone they wanted to mate with.

Tej shakes off his mood as he moves toward Luke and his vehicle. Luke he thinks, not Hobbs. It was a nice change, a welcome one. He unlocks the truck with the remote making Luke aware he's on his way. Luke glances over at him and his breath is caught at the look on Tej' face. He doesn't move toward the passenger door as he'd planned to simply staying put. Tej moves up and into him without pausing. He leans on Luke out in the open with people moving in the parking lot and on the sidewalk. Luke doesn't push him away. Instead he slides his arms up Tej' chest and puts them on his shoulders. But he doesn't pull Tej closer. Tej realises he's leaving the ball in his court. He'd made the move and Luke was allowing him to keep making it, merely saying he was open to whatever Tej had in mind. He slides his hands up Luke's chest without thought until they're linked around the back of his neck causing Luke's own arms to fall to his waist where they slide under his shirt and hook into his pants. But no further. And again he doesn't pull or push him away. Tej' head is swimming at the control Luke is giving him. He wonders what else he'll give him. He pulls Luke's head down, their lips meeting softly. He doesn't turn it into anything other than a kind of greeting. And neither does Luke. They're brought back to where they are by a horn honking and a cry of 'get a room' floating on the air to them.

Tej steps back missing Luke's warmth already. They both move and get in the cab of the truck. "Got a beach in mind?" Tej asks this wondering if Luke has any idea of how many beaches are in Miami. The one he names however surprises him. It's a beach not attached to a bunch of hotels. But a neighbourhood combined of small homes and apartment buildings. He frowns at him. "Where exactly are you staying man?" He has yet to use Luke's name, he figures when he does it means he'll be ready to think about moving into a relationship with him. But he already thinks of him as Luke his mind tells him. Telling his mind to shut up he waits for Luke to answer him.

"I've rented an apartment here, planned to be here for a while, so it made more sense." Luke shrugs his shoulders showing Tej he's uncomfortable with the question.

"How much longer before you're back at work then?" Tej starts the truck and backs out heading toward the beach Luke had mentioned.

"If I go back I don't have to be back for at least six months."

"You had that much vacation time saved up?" Tej is amazed, Luke must have been in that job for years without taking vacation time at all.

"More, I've been off now for a couple of months." He looks over in time to catch the frown on Luke face telling him he hadn't meant to say that last sentence. Tej stops intending to park when Luke tells him to go further and then pull into a visitor's slot of a small apartment complex. They get out and Tej looks at it.

"This where you're living?" Luke merely nods and walks across the road to the beach with Tej following. The both stop and take off their shoes holding them as they start to walk. They're walking slow, silent and companionable again. They don't touch. Tej waits for Luke to start talking.

Several minutes later he does "A couple of months ago I was in the shower, just gotten back from a job. Knew something was wrong," He pauses here to breathe deeply before continuing "I have a routine when I get home from a job, I couldn't keep it that night, I fell asleep on the bed, when I woke-up and went for a shower….I thought I was having a heart attack." He stopped talking again to breathe some more. "But I realised I wasn't having a heart attack, I was having a panic attack. A panic attack at the fact that you weren't in my life anymore." He stops talking and walking as well turning to Tej who stops and stands staring back at him impassively. Luke starts speaking again "When I realised what it was, what I'd done that caused you to break-up with me, I nearly shot myself." Before Tej can say anything he continues "So I took steps, tried to resign but they wouldn't let me, gave me my leave instead, said when I came back I could work out of a field office if I wanted. So I went back to my apartment, packed my things and I left that night. I couldn't come straight away. I needed to think, to make sure if I decided to come to you that I'd be right for us, for you I mean. I treated you like shit Tej." Luke looks away from Tej for the first time since he'd started talking. "I can never make up for the way I treated you, but if you'll let me I'll spend the rest of my life trying." He stops again, taking a deep breath and holding it before he lets is out slowly. He feels a load lift from his shoulders. Luke knows he hasn't said everything he needs to but he's made a start. And he knows that he needs to keep saying stuff like this if Tej agrees to try again, that words like he'd just spoken are a vital part of what makes a successful relationship.

Tej swallows, it was wrong but he was glad that Luke had suffered, it made his own suffering seem worthwhile. He knows without a doubt that Luke is genuine, he's not here to repair their relationship enough for them to start just fucking again. That wasn't him. He wanted the whole deal this time. But Tej has just gotten into a reasonable head space again since they'd split up. He didn't want to rush things. And from what he could see neither did Luke. He starts walking again and Luke falls in beside him. "Red." He says this out of the blue as they meander up the beach. Luke looks at him.

"Red?" He asks.

"My favorite colour. What's yours?" Tej asks.

Luke smiles knowing it's a start, it's not a no, not an unconditional yes, but it's a step forward. "Um," he's caught never having been asked what his favourite colour is before he realises he doesn't really have one. "Black?" He says with a question in his voice knowing Tej is going to rag on him.

Sure enough "Black is technically not a colour man, but you can have it for now until you figure out what your favourite colour actually is." Tej is laughing at him he knows, but it's a good laugh. They don't say anything further as the come to the pier and turn around to walk back. As they do so their arms brush, Luke wants to reach out and take Tej' hand in his but remembering himself he doesn't. But Tej does, he links their fingers together casually in a way they'd never touched before. Luke finds his heart beating faster at the touch, Tej is so warm, Luke wants to simply curl up beside him in bed and sleep. Taking a breath he clasps Tej' fingers in return.

"I like sunrise colours." He doesn't know where that came from but realises it's true. He has always loved the bleeding yellows, pinks and oranges of sunrise.

"Sunrise, I like that." Tej swings their arms a few times before stilling them again. "So, what next?" He puts the ball back in Luke's court. Luke has to prove he's serious. One night won't cut it.

"Well, you asked me to go fishing once, I've always wanted to try deep-sea fishing. You up for that sometime this week or on the weekend?" Luke has looked at a couple of charter places.

"What's wrong with tomorrow?" Tej asks.

"It's a workday, last I checked you had business to run." He can't help letting a little sarcasm enter his voice. Tej snorts.

"Race Wars, one garage is closed, the other doesn't need me unless an emergency comes up, I've given myself the next week off, you got good timing." Tej lets go of Luke's hand as they come back to where they'd stepped onto the beach. They brush off their feet and put on their shoes. Tej decides to see how far Luke is willing to go with them. He stands and puts out an arm gesturing Luke ahead of him, "Need to walk you to your door and all since I drove you home." Luke raises an eyebrow but follows Tej' lead walking ahead of him. Tej swallows as his eyes drop down Luke's body. The man has the finest arse he's seen. He wants to do nothing but get it horizontal and bite the fuck out of it. Shaking his head at himself he follows behind putting his hand in the small of Luke's back as they cross the street. They move through the guest parking lot and into the apartment building. Luke presses the button for the lift and Tej drops his hand.

Luke looks at him, "You don't have to stop touching me, you can touch me anytime Tej." He says no more but Tej gets the message, no limits anymore. Anyone can know about them. He merely nods though and indicates for Luke to enter the lift first. Luke presses the button for the fifth floor, second from the top and they travel up in silence. There again Tej lets Luke exit first. He sees Luke's smile but ignores it as he walks him to his door. Tej is thinking he might steal a goodnight kiss but he's not entering the apartment, if he does he won't come out and he's not ready for that.

Tej waits when Luke stops at his door and unlocks it, he opens the door but doesn't enter, merely turning around to speak to Tej. Tej doesn't let him, instead moving up and in taking Luke's lips with his own. It's not their usual kiss. It's long and slow and languid, full of intimacy and promise. Their tongues duel lazily as Tej reaches up a hand palming Luke's jaw. Luke moans softly and winds his arms around Tej' shoulders holding him tightly. Tej can feel their erections rubbing together. He wants nothing more than to sink into Luke or have Luke sink into him but he makes himself pull away instead. They're both breathing heavily as Tej leans his forehead on Luke's and they simply look at each other. "So, fishing tomorrow then?" Tej slides his face up over Luke's cheek as he speaks and continues "I know a guy, I can get us on the morning charter if you're serious?" His voice is hoarse with need.

Luke looks at him before speaking "Of course you 'know a guy', you 'know' lots of guys." He shakes his head bemused. "As long as I pay, I asked you this time remember?" He is adamant on this, Tej may have millions but Luke will not be kept by anyone.

A snort answers him and he knows that Tej' friend owes him a favour and that tomorrows fishing trip will be free of charge. He shakes his head again. "Okay then, if you insist." He steps back into his apartment hallway knowing if he doesn't he'll beg Tej to stay and he knows he'd get him to, but he needs for Tej to realise he's here to stay and as much as he wants to jump his bones and fuck him into the ground until they smell like nothing but each other that is not what Tej needs at the moment. So he forces himself inside without losing eye contact with Tej.

They pause together for a few seconds and then Tej nods at him and turns away, walking back down the hallway.

##########

Three days later they're returning from a day trip. Each day Tej and Luke had spent the day together, fishing, theme park, hiking. Tej was exhausted from trying to keep his hands to himself. The more time he spent in Luke's presence the more he wanted to be with him. They'd returned to Luke's apartment and were deciding what to do for dinner. Tej looked at Luke sprawled on the lounge, he was taking up the whole fucking thing. He felt his blood shift south at the same time he felt his heart shift. And he knew. He knew he'd chosen, he was going to let Luke back in again. But….on his terms this time. And so it was time to get started on that. He stretched as he put his beer on the counter before moving back to the lounge. Adding a groan for effect he rolled his shoulders making like he was tired but he can see Luke's graze track his movement out of the corner of his eye. Good to know he's not indifferent, this plan would go to shit if he was. He kind of bounced in place a little like he was stretching his legs but he was jiggling his arse at the man he was trying to seduce, made him feel like an idiot but he knew Luke liked his arse. He rolled his neck for added effect and then took up his beer and Luke's that he'd gotten from the fridge before heading back to the lounge, he flopped in one of the single seats before handing Luke his beer with a sigh indicating tiredness. "Think I'm too tired to go out tonight man." He tilted his head back as he drank and again saw Luke watching his movements, watching him swallow. Then he saw him frown.

"What the fuck is that?" His question is harsh as he looks at a spot on Tej' neck. Tej frowns not realising what he's talking about.

"What's what?"

Luke leans forward his fingers reaching out and touching Tej' neck. Two fingers on two spots. The penny drops. He clears his throat, "They're uh, from you. From when you uh, bit me, that last time." He stops because he can see Luke's face pale. And given he's naturally dark it's a shocking thing to see. He looks like he's going to pass out. Before Tej can say anything however he speaks.

"I did that to you? I scarred you? When we fucked?" Tej simply nods.

Standing in a rush Luke hurls his beer at the wall, the force of his arm causing it to simply shatter and beer to spill everywhere. He doesn't say anything, simply looks at Tej. His face is frozen in fear and shock at what he'd caused, what he'd done to the man he'd loved. He'd scarred him, he'd hurt him in more ways than one. "How can you?" He stops talking feeling like his heart is about to burst again. He tries to breathe but he can't. He sits down still trying to catch his breath. And suddenly Tej is there pushing his head between his knees, sitting beside him on the lounge as he strokes his back soothingly. He is murmuring nonsensical things to Luke, silly things. His tone is light and eventually it gets through causing him to calm down.

When he can breathe again Luke puts his head up and simply sits back resting his head on the back of the lounge with his eyes closed. He feels tears leak from the corner of his eyes and doesn't try to hide them. How can he have hurt Tej this much and still be forgiven? He swallows, he needs to know why Tej had said yes to giving them another chance. But these words don't come easily. So he tries again, clears his throat and opens his mouth "How, why did, what I did." He stops for a minute. Tej doesn't say anything simply sits there with an arm on the back of the lounge, the other hand still holding his beer. And he waits Luke out. Like he knows that Luke needs to actually ask this before he can move forward.

Taking a breath and letting it out slowly Luke tries again and this time it's easy. "Why did you take me back after that?" He knew he'd been out of control that night, they both had been if he was being realistic. But he'd been more so. He'd treated Tej like a fucking rag doll that night with no regard for his safety, well-being or heart. Just because he'd needed him did not give him the excuse to abuse him that way, even if Tej was a willing participant, he'd still gone too far. He'd scarred him, marked him for life. And his cock takes a traitorous jump at that thought. He fists his hand on his thigh but before he can move there is a hand resting on top of it stilling him.

"No, you don't get to do that, it's mine to fuck with, not yours." The words are sexual in the extreme and cause his cock to harden further. How did Tej know what he was going to do?

"You, you can't…"

"Not your choice man, it's mine and I've made it." Tej' words are soft but carry an impact. Luke doesn't know how Tej can still want him after what he'd done, the way he'd treated him the entire time they were together.

"Why?" His question is agonised. He is on the verge of hyperventilating again.

"Same reason you came back." Tej waits until Luke looks at him so he can see his eyes when he answers him. "I love you Luke, always."

Luke takes a deep breath at the words, he closes his eyes leaning his head back again, he's fighting against himself, he despises what he'd done but Tej had forgiven him, he would never forgive himself but as it had brought him Tej he could learn to live with it for the most part. He'd just have to spend the rest of his life making up for it. So saying he un-fisted his hand turning it over to grasp Tej'. They said like that for some time. The street began to get noisy outside and Tej grunted at it.

"You need to move in with me, it's quieter and I've got more room." He doesn't move though. Luke opens his eyes and looks at him.

"No."

"Need more time? That's okay. But I'd prefer if you stayed at my place at least most of the time."

"No." Tej frowned this time.

"Why not."

"I won't live in sin with you, you want me to move in you make an honest man out of me son." Luke holds his breath as he looks at Tej.

"This your fucked up way of proposing to me Luke?" Luke feels his heart turn over in his chest, Tej was calling him by his Christian name.

"Only if you say yes." Tej still looks at him.

"So where's my ring? You propose you need to be on one knee with a fucking ring otherwise it doesn't count."

Luke rolls his eyes but gets to his feet leaving a puzzled Tej behind. He is back within a minute and to Tej' shock kneels in front of him. He opens his palm presenting a ring. It glints in the light.

"Titanium, strongest metal out there, like us." Luke opens his other hand and a second larger ring is there too.

"Okay then, let's go to Vegas." Tej holds out his left hand for Luke to slip the ring on and then takes Luke's ring to do the same.

##########

Hours later Luke carries Tej across the threshold of the hotel suite Tej had gotten. They'd argued about it and Tej had won simply saying they were married, his money whether ill-gotten or not was now Luke's and he'd been pardoned so it was legal, exactly like they were. He went on to add that he was getting Luke an extra card in his own name and he'd fucking use it. When he'd made that statement and raised his eyebrow in challenge Luke gave in. He'd always give in to that damn eyebrow he thought. He walks to the bed and dumps Tej on it with a laugh before giving in and jumping on it himself. He feels the lightest he's been in years. And the happiest he's been in years.

Suddenly Tej has moved straddling him grinding his pelvis down on Luke. Luke feels his cock harden at the pressure Tej is exerting. His hands come up to grasp Tej' hips as he finds himself pushing back. He sit's up and slides his hands up Tej' body cupping the back of his neck, his thumbs brushing Tej' ear lobes causing him to whimper in pleasure as he brings his head forward for a kiss. Their tongues tangle as they renew their acquaintance with each other. Tej' arms wind around Luke's waist taking his shirt and pulling it from his pants so he can run his fingers up Luke's naked back. He breaks away briefly so he can it up and off along with his own before he's kissing Luke again. He wants Luke now.

Tej pushes Luke back down to the bed and moves back on his body so he's straddling his knees instead, he looks at Luke as he unbuckles his belt and undoes his cargoes. He stands on the bed before doing anything else and starts on his own pants but Luke sits up and takes over, when Tej' trousers and underwear are pooled at his ankles Luke raises his feet one at a time to take off his shoes and socks and then throws his clothes away altogether. Tej bends at the waist turning around so he can unlace Luke's boots and get rid of them and his socks. He hears Luke gasp and grins as he feels a palm on his backside. Then he shivers as fingers lightly trace his crease and tap at his entrance. He can't help dilating as they tap and Luke sits up again and before Tej knows where he is he feels Luke's tongue on him. It's his turn to gasp this time as he feels Luke press his tongue into him before swiping it over and over on his entrance as his hands come up to spread his cheeks further apart. Then Tej feels his tongue pressing into him, slowly and surely Luke is breaching him as he never has before. Tej loves this but he'd never asked for it from Luke before, never asked for anything actually. To have it done without asking for it is a gift he'll never take for granted. His legs are trembling, he knows he won't be able to stay standing for much longer and as he has the thought he feels them buckle beneath him. Luke follows him contorting his body so he stays in contact with Tej and he keeps moving his tongue in and out. Tej can't help pushing back on him, wanting more.

"Fuck me." His words gasps as he pushes back on Luke. Luke pulls back enough to speak.

"No, your turn to fuck me." He goes back to Tej' hole immediately poking and prodding it with his tongue. He feels it spasm around him at what he'd just said. And Tej is sitting up forcing himself away from Luke. He turns around to face him kneeling beside Luke's hip now looking at him. Luke lays back down and thrusts his pants down over his cock and his thighs before lifting his legs and drawing them up and off including his underwear. They were both naked now. He palms his cock, jerking it a couple of times. Tej hasn't moved, he's still looking at him. Luke turns over on the bed and raises himself on his knees turning around to look over his shoulder at Tej. Tej doesn't move. Luke looks at the side table, there is a complimentary bottle of moisturizer there that he leans over and grabs. He opens the op and squirts some onto his fingers as he rolls his eyes at the feminine scent then he rests on one hand as he turns around again to look at Tej. And keeping eye contact he moves his other hand back to his own entrance. He doesn't blink as he feels his finger prodding at himself. He taps it a couple of times before sliding it in with a moan. Fuck he loves being stretched that first time. He thrusts one finger a few times still looking at Tej before he pushes in a second finger wringing another groan from himself. "You going to make me fucking well fist myself before you'll stick your cock in me?" His question is breathless, he's turned on beyond belief by what he's doing to himself and the fact that Tej is watching him be so filthy. And that Tej' cock is hard beyond belief and leaking pre-come copiously. Luke wants that to be leaking inside him. Tej doesn't answer him but his eyes move to watch Luke fucking himself and he fists his cock, holding it in a grip tight enough that his knuckles are white. Luke keeps moving the fingers inside him and when Tej doesn't move he can't wait and pushes a third finger inside himself dropping his head and moaning loudly at the pleasure as he manages to find his prostate.

It is Tej' undoing. Seeing Luke finger-fuck himself and moaning in pleasure is too much. He'd never thought Luke would be interested in being fucked, like the rest of the world he'd assumed because of his size he was an inherent topper. Tej is suddenly up on his knees and moving up behind Luke, he palms his arse with one hand while the other takes his hand drawing out his fingers. And before anything else happens he raises them to his lips licking Luke off them. He's always loved Luke's taste. Then he drops Luke's hand and takes his cock putting it at Luke's entrance and sliding straight in. Without pause, without hesitation. In one swift stroke he possesses Luke. He stops only when he can go no further. He feels their balls touching and he nearly comes from that touch alone. He puts both hands on Luke's hips and then withdraws and thrusts back in again, managing to twist himself so he scraps Luke's prostate causing another moan to come from him. He has dropped onto his elbows now, pushing his arse up further for Tej. And Tej sees one hand move to grasp his own cock.

"No, hands off it." Luke groans again at the forceful tone Tej uses but he obeys. Tej digs his fingers into Luke's hips as he starts moving back and forward managing for the most part to push over that little nub inside Luke. He focuses on doing this, he wants Luke to come first, hard and long without any touch on his cock. And from the shudders coming from the beautiful body in front of him it won't be long. Which is good because he wants to come himself. He leans down for a second to kiss and swipe a lick over Luke's broad back, he can't help from biting him as well causing a physical shiver to cruise slowly over his body. And so Tej does it again. And again. And he puts his arms around Luke's torso smoothing his fingertips around until he finds Luke's nipples and he scrapes his fingernails over them as he knows Luke loves. And Luke comes with a shouted moan that he repeats every time he lets out a breath. Tej feels some of his come splatter on his hands where they're wrapped around Luke's chest. He rides Luke through his orgasm holding of his own and when he feels Luke finally stop coming he leans back up again, grasping Luke's hips. And he starts to thrust, violently and viciously to orgasm himself. His fingers grip hard enough to leave bruises and he feels one of his fingernails dig in deep enough that it breaks the skin on Luke's hip.

Luke moans again as he feels Tej still hard inside him having not come. He moves back up onto his elbows and pushes his arse against Tej with every thrust he is there to take it and accept more. He wants to feel Tej every time he sits down for the next week. He wants to be branded by Tej in more ways than the ring he now wears on his finger. And when he feels Tej' fingernail break skin he smiles in wonder that Tej can be this way with him. That he has found someone who will match his fury whether giving or receiving. And when Tej comes inside him Luke clenches around him as hard as he can causing Tej to groan and jerk inside him. Luke smiles into the bed. Eventually Tej stops moving, folding himself over Luke's back. They lay like that for several minutes before Tej sits up again and slowly withdraws from Luke who moans this time in protest.

"Have to clean you up." Tej walks into the bathroom and wets a washer, he cleans himself, rinses it and then takes it back out to Luke who has rolled onto his back. Tej cleans Luke up along with the bedding and takes the cloth back into the bathroom and rinses it again. Then he heads back out to the bedroom and lays down beside his husband. His husband, a smile flits over his face as he rolls into Luke who puts an arm around him as they both fall asleep.

Together.


End file.
